


Switzerland. It's very neutral there and they make very nice watches.

by RedBlazer



Series: Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Derek-centric, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Sharing Clothes, Snark, Stiles-centric, Surgeons, Surgery, for smart people, they are so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlazer/pseuds/RedBlazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Grey's Anatomy/Teen Wolf AU*</p><p>Stiles has just begun his surgical internship with Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital in the hopes that one day he can be a badass surgical rockstar. Only, its seems that being an intern is more making copies, taking samples to the lab, and dealing with vomit than he expected. Still, the view is pretty awesome.</p><p>Derek is the head resident in the program, lording over the interns and his fellow residents, sucking all the fun out of everything, and occasionally pulling Stiles into supply closets and on call rooms.</p><p>THIS IS THE *BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL* AU FROM THE BEGINNING. See notes for details!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switzerland. It's very neutral there and they make very nice watches.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital series as I string together the whole story, filling in the gaps of how Stiles and Derek met and eventually (very very eventually) got together. Originally I wrote a single piece in this universe and was unsure that I would keep on working on it. But I really enjoyed the turn out and everyone's reaction. So I kept writing more and more little pieces that all kind of fit together to give the general idea of Stiles and Derek's relationship.
> 
> So far the series has included the fics:
> 
> "You Don't Need To Be In This Line", "All Keyed Up", "It's a thing now, for sure.", "He's a Bit of a Fixer Upper", "You Saved my Chips", "You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love.", and "I'm Fine?"
> 
> Only now I want the full story.
> 
> So here's the thing, I'm going to go ahead and start from the beginning and tell it all. I will, of course, leave the other parts of the story up on AO3 because if people just want to read those, that's fine by me. But I'm also going to use the parts I already have written and fit them into the story, here and there I'll be making some minor changes to those already existing fics (I have some things I want to fix that I don't really like anymore). But for the most part, I really just want to flesh out this story.
> 
> I will always disclose where the previously published work will be in the story (probably with a note at the beginning of the chapter) so you can skip it if you have already read it, and if you haven't then cool, proceed as usual.
> 
> The parts of this AU that I have already published extend pretty far into the story so far. If you want to read ahead, go right ahead. Or if you would rather wait for a full and complete version, that works as well. Either way is cool with me.
> 
> Anyway, I never expected this Grey's Anatomy AU to grow legs and take off like it has. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> Also, I know practically nothing about medicine. So keep that in mind.
> 
> Though, I do like Kudos and comments, I would rather hear what you have to say about the story than how much you want me to update (if you do). Comments along the lines of "Please update!" "I need more of this fic now" and "Where did you go, finish this right now!" make me really uncomfortable. Because, when time has gone by, believe me when I say that no one wants me to update more than I do. And then I feel super guilty for not writing more. And guilt is the last thing I want to feel about my writing. We're all here to have a good time and none of us are doing this for money. I get paid in the feedback you all give me and the feeling of having accomplished telling the story I set out to work on.  
> Please enjoy the story!

#### “It’s not like it is on TV. First of all, the hospital is not aesthetically pleasing at all. It’s all florescent lighting and beige linoleum. Second, most of the time, people being admitted are just run of the mill people who—“

That’s when the doors to the ER burst open to admit a man on a strapped to a gurney with a red fire ax buried inches deep into his chest. Lydia trails off as the group of interns before her, Stiles included, all try to rush to the guy who pretty much looks like he’s an extra out of a disaster movie.

“Hey!” Lydia yells, holding her arms up at her sides as though to corral them away. “No! Babies stay behind the line.” And then she pointed to a taped out square near the corner of the room. “At least until I can trust you not to kill my patients.”

“Does she mean patients or patience?” Stiles asks in a low voice to Scott standing next to him. But Scott’s got full on Trauma Eyes happening. Glazed over, mouth slightly ajar. They’re all pretty blood thirsty, hoping that they’ll be the ones chosen to scrub in first on a surgery. Granted, they won’t actually get to touch anything or help at all, but they’ll get to see the real live insides of a person. Not in an anatomy lab. Certainly not in a book. But the real thing.

If Stiles wasn’t so concerned with saving the lives of others, he would be worry that he might be a serial killer.

Stiles grumbles to himself as he and the other interns all pull out their notepads and take down whatever information they can gather from the choreographed chaos unfolding in the ER. Lydia has been joined by the ER’s new attending, who Stiles has heard is a total badass. Army medic. One time he apparently performed an emergency tracheotomy with nothing but a Swiss Army Knife, a bottle of vodka, and a pen. Oh yeah, Parrish is like a mix between Jeremy Renner and Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman.

He shouldn’t find Parrish to be as hot as he does, storming into the ER while he pulls a blue trauma gown over his navy blue scrubs. But Stiles has a soft spot for sandy hair and cheek bones that look like they could engrave crystal.

So yes, Stiles will freely admit to ogling Parrish when there’s a perfectly good guy with a fire ax in his chest. ADHD means he has a hard enough time paying attention on a good day, stick him in the same room with someone who looks like Parrish and he’s a goner.

Parrish pauses near the door, snapping on gloves and a blue mask from the dispensers on the wall beside the intern timeout.

“Hale!” he calls out as a man passes through the door on his way to the nurses station. And Lydia was wrong. This place is like TV. Every doctor he sees is more attractive than the last. Too bad about the guy’s face though. He’s going to have awful frown lines by the time he’s 40 if he keeps scowling like that. “I could use you in here.” Parrish jerks his head towards Fire Ax Guy. Lydia’s pretty much straddling the guy, holding on to the handle of the ax so that it doesn’t move.

And that’s an image he’ll never be able to forget.

Hale, if that’s his name and not a general descriptor of the weather that most matches his general mood, sighs in a put-upon manner and shrugs into a trauma gown. He positions himself behind Parrish, deftly tying the strings up the back of his trauma gown before glaring over his shoulder at Stiles.

Stiles, unused to being randomly glared at by incredibly attractive guys wearing scrubs who probably moonlight as statues on the weekends pretty much just splutters.

“Well, are you going to tie me up or what?” The guy barks over his shoulder. And either Stiles has fallen asleep and this is a weird nightmare sex dream or this is the most forward guy in the world.

“Uh-“ Stiles splutters and then notices the three sets of string closures that fall down the back of the blue surgical gown the guy has on. Sweet Jesus. This is not an offer for a kinky get down in stirrups.

Stiles snatches up the ties to the gown as quickly as he can, tying them with an efficiency that he hopes comes off as deft and not like he’s suddenly wired.

Once he has the gown tied, Stiles tells the man, “Go get ‘em tiger.” And seriously resists the urge to slap him on the butt like they used to when he played lacrosse and someone got off the bench.

Hale glares over his shoulder with one green eye, snapping the band of his gloves in a slightly terrifying way. Then he’s gone in a whirl of blue material into the fray.

Stiles feels like he’s having an out of body experience watching the group work on Fire Ax Guy. Once the warmth has faded from his cheeks at having whoever that Hale guy was stare him down, Stiles is able to focus on the activity of the emergency room.

Within minutes Parrish, Hale, and Lydia all have the guy as stabilized as they can get him and on their way to the elevator that will take them up to the OR. From her perch on top of the guy being wheeled away, Lydia calls out. “We’ll finish the rest of your orientation when we’ve closed. Don’t touch anything, or anyone. If I hear about any of you so much as removing a splinter, I can guarantee you won’t get to see the inside of an OR for the next 6 months.”

Stiles blinks rapidly as the elevator doors close and the level of volume in the ER drops dramatically.

“And that was the within the first hour of being here, dude.” Scott crows beside him.

Unfortunately for Scott, doing your surgical residency in your home town means that you’re gonna have to deal with your mom on a more than usual basis, especially when you take into account that she's the head charge nurse. Melissa chooses that very moment to leave the break room with a very scary pile of charts in her arms.

“We don’t yell in my ER.” She says, pinning her son (and Stiles by association) with a withering look.

“Mom!” Scott calls back in a distinctly whiney voice across the ER. Stiles takes one step to the side, not wanting to be associated with Scott at this moment. Because seriously, the guy sounds like he’s 12 all of a sudden.

Stiles turns to the rest of the group, Dr. Model, Belle, and Captain Asshole (formally Captain America, but Jackson doesn’t deserve to be compared to Steve Rogers) all look a little lost standing in the corner with no attending to mind them.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Isaac asks, flipping through his notepad. Stiles highly doubts that Lydia has her instructions for what to do if she isn’t there written down for them. “It says here we should go learn something so that we can evolve from the fools that she knows that we are.” Isaac says, reading from the laminated paper Lydia stuck into each of their pads of paper before the picked up their badges, pagers, and notebooks this morning.

“That’s not even fair.” Allison says, “She doesn’t even know us. Why am I suddenly getting lumped in with the guy who doesn’t know how to tie a knot?” She looks pointedly at Stiles.

“Excuse me if the nonverbal cues section of my psyche text book glossed over what to do when a hot doctor pretty much presents you with his ass.” Stiles whisper-yells as to not earn the ire of Scott’s mom again. He thought that knowing the head charge nurse would have more benefits.

“The only thing Hale is going to present you with is your termination.” Jackson says, rolling his eyes. “I’m going up to the gallery before someone mistakes us for friends.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me.” Stiles agrees. “If anyone thought I could be friends with such a smarmy jackass, I would have to change my name and move to another universe.”

Jackson smiles, but it never reaches his eyes. Dude’s totally cold-blooded. “If that’s the case I’ll start working on our matching sweatshirts, Stilinski.”

Stiles shudders. He read once that while doctors are not predominately serial killers, the medical profession has more serial killers than any other vocation.

And he’s not surprised, because hello. Jackson’s probably the kind of person who would stab someone just so he could operate on them.

Just to be a pain in the ass, Stiles decides to follow Jackson onto the elevator and up to the surgical floor. Allison, Scott and Isaac get on as well, Isaac shrugging. “Its not like there’s anything good on TV right now anyway.” As though it’s not totally clear he just doesn’t want to be left alone.

Word must have gotten out about fire ax guy because the gallery is standing room only. “Don’t we get reserved seating because she’s our attending?” Stiles pipes up once they get there. He points down to where Lydia is still straddling Ax Guy’s chest, holding it in place while Parrish and Hale assess the damage and extend the incision to allow for repairs.

“It’s first come, first serve.” Lydia says, her voice muffled through the mask over her nose and mouth as well as the intercom hooked up to the wall of the gallery. The intercom that Stiles now finds himself leaning against and depressing the ‘talk’ button.

“Alright, I got that now. Thanks.” Stiles says awkwardly into it. “Do I finish this by saying ‘over’, over?”

The guy who asked Stiles to tie him up glares up at the window separating the gallery from the OR proper and if looks could kill, Stiles would be a dead man. “The intercom is for relaying pertinent information only.” Hale says, his eyes returning to his work after a second.

Lydia, astride Fire Ax Guy scoffs. “Didn’t seem like pertinent information when you chimed into our game of 'Would You Rather' during the bowel resection last week.”

Hale’s mask puffs out as the man sighs and his shoulders tense in agitation.

Stiles resolves to avoid the guy like the plague.

\--------- 

Fire Ax Guy lives, and Stiles is paged down to the ER by Melissa while they close to offer refreshments to the waiting group of firemen who have gathered downstairs, waiting on news about their friend in training.

The next time that Stiles interacts with Hale, someone is dead and judging by the way that Stiles can’t breathe, he might be a goner too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing project for me. I will work on this AU as much as possible and hopefully won't disappear randomly for months at a time.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this story and that you'll understand if it takes me a bit of time to get it all down. Because there is a lot I want to accomplish in this universe.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
